


An Audience With The Chief

by TheLadyKing



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, also to be clear, but feel free to see them as whomever, i read the reader as nonbinary, they fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: "But you’ve always been a little different. And, gosh, isn’t that just the most cliché thing?"





	An Audience With The Chief

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever and I listened to "All The Things" by Joe on repeat while I did it so... Ion't know, listen to it too I guess? Also I did like the quickest edit possible so if you see any glaring issues do let me know. I'd love to hear about how the letters stared at you super hard. Nywayssss, read the fic!

First off, it’s a silly idea. The silliest idea you may have ever had, _ever_. You’ve played the meek role for your whole life and, if you’re honest with yourself, it’s sucked. Especially living amongst the Jabari as you do. Everyone is expected to assert themselves, it’s just how things are. But you’ve always been a little different. And, gosh, isn’t that just the most _cliché_ thing? Would that you could just stand tall and firm like your mother or your father, just say what you wanted when you wanted it.

But that isn’t you, it’s never been you, and it’s even more prominent now that you’ve actually spent time away. At first it had seemed like an insult, like a punishment to be sent from the mountains to where those who worship the Goddess Bast made their home. Walking, with your head down, as you were gawked at in the streets. Like they could _sense_ your difference. Though that might have had more to do with you refusing their garbs for the first few months. It just felt wrong to change. Even if you’d never been the perfect Jabari, you still hailed from the mountains and worshipped Hanuman like they did. You still loved your tribe.

Even if it felt like they couldn’t be bothered to feel the same most of the time.

But all that is besides the point. The point is that this is a silly plan and you an even sillier person, dressed as you are for an audience with your leader. An audience with M’Baku.

“You may enter,” the guard from earlier says, as he pushes the great doors open. You force your head high, square your shoulder, and step forward as if you aren’t shaking like a leaf in the wind under the fur you’ve thrown over your shoulders.

Ahead you can see the mountains you’ve lived on for nearly all your life. If you look real hard you can even make out the path leading to your family’s home.

“Are the mountains so interesting?” M’Baku asks, his voice like warm honey as it cascades over you. You’re shivering for a whole different reason now.

“My… my chief,” you murmur, bowing your head now and feeling sillier by the second.

“You requested a private audience and now you seem as if you have nothing to say. Does wasting my time amuse you?” he asks, raising an imposing brow. You shake your head and sigh deeply, gathering the last vestiges of your confidence and resolve, before allowing the fur shawl to slip off of your shoulders, exposing yourself before him.

“I… m-my chief, offer myself to you,” you say, looking quickly up at him, terror behind your eyes as you try to hold as still as possible.

As the moments tick by your idea begins to feel less silly and more stupid.

You’d heard, on your way back home, that M’Baku was seeking another companion. It was all your sisters, and a few of your brothers, could talk about. Everyone had, as per usual, counted you out of the running which was as irritating as it was fortuitous. No one saw you as a competitor, or saw you at all really, so it was easy to slip from your home and request this meeting. And when the message to come came it was easy to hide that as well. They all assumed you’d made friends while away, which you had, but not the sort you were looking for now.

“Hmp,” he grunts, and you feel like your world is about to shatter at your feet. Sure, you aren’t as well known or respected as a few of your siblings, but you know he knows you. It was under his order that you spent time away. And now you’re here. Barely dressed and stupid. So _so_ stupid.

“I-I apologize, my chief. I overstepped my bounds,” you ramble off quickly, bending to gather your shawl before you can embarrass yourself even more than you already have.

“Turn,” he orders and you freeze.

“I-….”

“Turn, bent as you are now,” he says, he tone brokering no refusal. You nod quickly before turning on the balls of your feet, your skin hot and prickly as he lets out a soft breath when your naked rear is in his full view.

“Does it please you, my chief?” you ask, feeling cheeky now. He breaths in and out for a long silent moment. You’re still trembling but standing like this, in his full view, is doing things to your body you’d only ever achieved late at night on your own. There were a few dalliances while you were away, but nothing compares to right now. To the way just his gaze has you gushing.

“Come forward,” he says, his voice heavy with desire now. You shiver as you stand, the leather get up you’d bought in the capital hugging your curves firmly as you step forward, feeling yourself walk with a swagger you’d only recently adopted from your time away.

M’Baku watches you silently, legs still spread and reclined without care as you make your way to him. He’s still fully dressed but you can already see the telltale shape of his member getting firm under the loose fabric of his pants. You stop before him and spread your arms in a wide gesture, as if to say ‘here I am.’ It makes him chuckle, his deep brown eyes twinkling with mirth as he does.

This is why you’re here. You remember that laugh from just before leaving. You remember the tears in your eyes that you’d kept at bay and your family surrounding you as you packed up your necessities. And then, you’d been on the path leaving, two guards with you to make sure you’d safely make it. It was a quick moment, him giving orders to his guards one minute and then laughing at the face you’d made at your brother, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to get M’Baku’s attention.

He’d turned to you then and smiled, his eyes crinkling as they are now. Beautiful and brown and you’d felt like you never had. Like he’d opened the book of your life and touched each page. Gently and with care, stroked along the spine before closing it once more.

“What is it you want from this?” he asks, finally.

“You, just you my chief,” you say firmly, your resolve and confidence back tenfold now. He smiles and gestures towards his lap.

“Come sit,” he offers. You step surely forward, taking a seat in his lap as if it were meant for you all along. It feels _so good_ and he hasn’t even done anything to you. Hasn’t even touched you and already your pussy is flowing like a river. For a moment you’re upset, you’ll probably leave a mark or stain on the fabric on his pants, but then he lifts his hips and _oh fucking Hanuman forgive you!_

He pulls you back, so that your back is pressed against his front and moves until his legs sit between yours and you’re straddling him.

“This?” he teases, his firm hands coming up to trail up and then down your arms, goosebumps rising in their wake.

“More,” you demand. He laughs and presses a quick kiss to the back of your neck, making your full body shiver with desire.

“Ah,” he breaths out, bending his head to lick a line down your nape.

“Oh, M’Baku,” you whisper, your nipples aching against the cups of your corset.

He moves his hands to your hips, squeezing them before continuing on his predetermined path until, _finally_ , a finger is pressed against your bare pussy lips. You shake, throwing your head back onto his shoulder as he toys with your clit, circling it and then giving it a gentle tug. You feel your mouth water when his index presses against the entrance of your pussy.

“Yes, please, yes,” you plead.

“We Jabari, do not beg,” he murmurs before biting sharply on your neck. You howl and twitch, your legs trembling as you cum.

“Give it, give me,” you demand once you’ve caught your breath. You can feel him smiling against your shoulder, his teeth grazing and nipping at your skin before he stops and lifts you from his lap quickly. Before you can even make a sound of protest you’re back and sinking on his hard member.

You bite down on your lip, feeling hot all over as your walls flutter around him, juices flowing freer now as you sink further down, until you’re finally seated fully upon him. It’s better than any other time, better than those affairs or your fingers, you’ve never felt so full, so right. Your toes are curling so hard you’re afraid they may get stuck like that, but it would be worth it just to feel like this once.

He lets out a long breath before he pulls you back, pressing you against his chest as he rocks his hips sharply up, pushing further into you and then pulling out. His strokes are slow and intense, digging into you as he holds you firmly at the neck. The sureness of his thrusts and the tight grip around your throat making everything just that much more intense. It’s like nothing you’re ever felt before and all you can do is hold on while he fucks you and carries you from one orgasm into the next and then the next.

“This, is this what you wanted?” he huffs into your ear, biting your lobe as you try to catch your breath enough to answer. All you manage is a quick bark of air, his answering rumbling laughter sending shocks of sensation straight down to your pussy.

“All this for what you want,” he taunts, sending a sharp thrust up. “But what about me?”

You shake for a moment, breath coming short as you try to gather whatever’s left of your wits. “What.do.you.want?” you grit out, much to his amusement.

“Ride me,” he demands, releasing his grip on your neck and stilling his hips. You breathe out once and then twice before sitting up, slipping your legs back between his and letting your palms land on his sturdy thighs.

You pant for a moment before swiveling your hips slowly, sighing out at the feel of him stretching you so deliciously. Pressing down on his thighs you raise your hips as high as you can without his dick slipping out and then seat yourself back firmly in his lap, to which both of you groan. M’Baku sits up and grips at your hips as you continue to ride him, your pace quickening until you’re so focused on chasing your orgasm, one hand pressed between your legs and rubbing frantically at your clit and the other holding your one free breast, tweaking the hard peak of your dusky nipple, that you’ve almost forgotten about him completely until he stills your rolling hips and picks you up once more.

You growl, your pussy fluttering with discontent, before he stands and presses your back against the glass panes of the windows behind his throne. He slips back into you without preamble, his teeth gripping hard on your neck as he hammers home time and time and time again, pulling you nearly out of your body as your orgasm begins to shake you apart.

You aren’t sure if you’re screaming or just dreaming it when you do finally cum, your juices squirting along his thighs and dripping into a small puddle on the floor.

M’Baku sinks his teeth harder into your shoulder before cursing and pulling out, his cum shooting against the window. You both stand there, panting and catching your breath before you start to giggle.

“’We Jabari, do not beg,’” you mock, laughing harder now as your heart rate slows back down. M’Baku groans and chuckles along with you.

“You played your part very well, love,” he whispers, kissing the deep bruises already forming on your neck before he pulls away to look you in the eyes. You lift your hand and stroke at his jaw, loving the prickle of his beard as he leans into your touch.

“I told you it would be fun,” you say, smiling as he kisses along your pulse point.

“I believed you, my darling. You always have the best ideas,” he murmurs, before yawning. M’Baku gathers you bridal style in his arms and steps away from the window, making his way back to his throne. “How are you, was I too rough?” he asks, stroking at your hair line lovingly.

You shake your head and snuggle against him as he sinks into his seat. “You were great, my love. You always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @killmongershusband on tumblr.org.hell.edx or whatever. And please leave reviews or I won't be able to post my *other* works.


End file.
